


Danganronpa Headcannon Dribbles

by maki_sensei16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Astronauts, Background Tojo Kirumi, Carpenter Mondo, Childcare, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fan Children, Headcanon, Kirumi Tojo works for a different Prime Minister, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Prime Minister Ishimaru, Proud Parents, Tumblr: Ishimondo Week, Work In Progress, adult characters, child rearing, kaimaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_sensei16/pseuds/maki_sensei16
Summary: A collection of Danganronpa headcanons I decided to take and turn into drabbles fics. Starting with some domestic fluff about Mondo and Kiyotaka as adoptive parents for Ishimondo week. Expect lots of Ishimondo, KaiMaki and hopefully extremely wholesome fluff.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. The Diamond Brothers v2

**Author's Note:**

> To broaden my horizons a bit as a writer I decided to take some of my Danganronpa headcanons, of which I have MANY and turn them into a collection of short and hopefully sweet little drabbles fic. I started working on this first chapter a few months ago which is thankfully why I was able to finish it so quickly for Ishimondo week despite it being exams, hopefully Taka would forgive my lapse of tardiness. 
> 
> I just love the idea of them being happy and achieving all their hopes and dreams together because that's what they deserve dammit. I also couldn't possibly pass up on the opportunity to name one of their OC children after Josuke, my personal favourite JoJo and the character Mondo was inspired by. I purposely avoided describing the children's appearance so that you as readers can determine what they look like for yourselves.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

Danganronpa Headcannon Dribbles  
Chapter 1: The Diamond Brothers v2

A lot had changed since graduation. Although Hope’s Peak essentially guaranteed success for the Ultimates who attended the prestigious academy, some students chose not to take the free ride that was offered to the and instead make something out of themselves through hard work and determination.

Two of these students were Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowda. The high school sweethearts benefited off each other greatly, with Mondo assuring that Kiyotaka didn’t burn himself out too much with his vigorous dedication and Kiyotaka returned the favour by keeping Mondo’s spirits up and constantly encouraging his partner.

Through that hard work and dedication, Ishimaru managed to achieve his dream of becoming Prime Minister and restoring honour to his family name. Prime Minister Ishimaru managed to win the hearts of both young and old with his policies. The more traditionally minded citizens appreciated his focus on reforming the country’s economy by offering more incentives to companies to hire and reward those who showed their value through work-ethic rather than social and networking connections.

The younger generation praised him from bringing laws that supported LGBT rights to the country, with Kiyotaka and Mondo becoming the first homosexual couple in Japan to legally marry soon after Ishimaru passed the edict. He also made it legal for those same-sex couples to adopt if they so wished. Admittedly, this did create some controversy as there were those who were concerned that this liberal mindset would cause the country’s already declining birth-rates to plummet. It in fact, did quite the opposite, with lesbian couples often opting to have biological children with the help of artificial insemination.

As soon as they felt they were both in a secure enough position, with Mondo having established himself as a successful carpenter working from home, the two chose to take advantage of Ishimaru’s new laws even further by adopting two children of their own.

Ishimaru and Mondo settled on two boys from the orphanage that raised fellow Hope’s Peak Graduate, Maki Harukawa (now Maki Momota). Age 5 and 3 respectively, the two young children didn’t seem to care at all that both of their new parents were men, simply happy to have a new home to call their own and to be adopted together. The other children were incredibly jealous, as it wasn’t every day you got to become the son of someone as well known and loved as the Prime Minister.

The older boy just so happened to be named Daiya, the very same as Mondo’s late older brother. Mondo considered it fate and immediately insisted that he was the one, out of all the children, he and Kiyotaka should claim as their own.

Kiyotaka had initially only wanted to adopt one child for the time being, wanting to give them both a chance to adjust to parenthood, but Mondo couldn’t help but notice how upset one of the younger boys was, clutching Daiya’s sleeve with tears running down his round face.

This younger boy went by the name of Josuke. A shy, inquisitive boy, Josuke had been picked on by the other children at the orphanage for how sensitive he was, until Daiya had taken it upon himself to protect him. “A kid ought to have a brother, don’t you think?”

Kiyotaka could not argue with that logic. He was an only child himself but knew well of how much of an influence Mondo’s own brother was on him. He also knew that given how busy he and Mondo were, any children of theirs would benefit greatly from the social company a sibling would offer.

Thus, Kiyotaka and Mondo officially signed the papers and brought Daiya and Josuke home with them, the momentous event covered by newspapers across the country.

~~~

Although Kiyotaka’s position as Prime Minister and Mondo’s successful carpentry business meant that they had nothing to worry about financially, Ishimaru wanted to uphold the ideals of humbleness and, in some senses, frugality he’d gotten used to growing up. As a result, the Ishimaru-Oowada household did not dwell in the typical homestead one would expect from a leader of a country. Instead, they resided within a comfortable two-story home located in the countryside, built by Mondo himself as he had once promised Kiyotaka.

The few luxuries they afforded themselves were a large garage full of customized motorcycles for Mondo, carpentry workshop that served as a place of employment for Mondo and the employment of a household servant, the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo, someone who had prior experience working with Prime Ministers.

Kirumi was delighted when the pair returned from the orphanage, noting the beaming eyes of the happy children who were trying their best to take in their surroundings, probably wondering whether they were in an extremely realistic dream. “Welcome home, masters. These two must be young Daiya and Josuke, correct?” Kirumi, who’d been informed of the children’s details beforehand via a phone call with an excited Mondo, curtsied in a greeting.

Mondo hoisted the two boys up onto his shoulders, gleaming proudly. “You betya! These two are gonna bring pride to the Ishimaru-Oowada name, ain’t that right hun?”

Ishimaru smiled softly, trying his best not to tear up as Kirumi briefly stepped out of the entrance hall and returned with a plate of freshly baked cookies from the kitchen, offering it to the children perched atop Mondo’s shoulders, still unsure if they could take them.

“I wish my bro could see me now, I bet he would have loved ta be an uncle.” Mondo stated as he gently set Daiya and Josuke down, the two new siblings eagerly nibbling at their baked treats. Kiyotaka pulled him into a hug in response, understandably becoming increasingly overwhelmed by the emotions that came with being a new parent, the reality that they had truly started on the next step of their journey together finally beginning to set in.

~~~~

Daiya and Josuke began to settle in well to their new home, the two often playing together in Mondo’s workshop or the bike garage together under the supervision of their father while he told them age-appropriate versions of stories of his days with The Crazy Diamonds and, their late uncle Daiya.

“The gang got its name from this song, what ya think, kiddos?” Mondo inquired as he flipped on a record player and began to play Pink Floyd’s _Shine On You Crazy Diamond_. “Uncle Daiya loved these guys, real old school, classic stuff.” He smiled as Daiya Jnr swayed his head to the strangely enchanting melody, perched on top of one of the many motorcycles in the garage, pretending to drive down a long scenic road while Josuke stared up in admiration, hiding behind Mondo’s leg.

“P-papa Taka.” Josuke tugged on one of the lapels of Mondo’s jacket, alerting him of Ishimaru, who had silently entered the garage, home from the office early.

“How are my young pillars of society this fine afternoon? And my big strong pillar, of course.” He winked at Mondo and bent over to give Josuke a hug, hosting him up into his arms as the more sensitive of the two boys had already started to sob.

“How was your first day at school Daiya? Enjoyable and fostering the spirit of hard work, I hope.”

Mondo walked up next to Kiyotaka and playfully jabbed him with his shoulder. “Hey, he’s my son too, go easy on the kid.” Mondo laughed, reaching over to ruffle Josuke’s hair while Daiya Jnr briefly paused his imaginary bike ride to try and remember the events of the day.

“It was really cool! Mrs Momota’s husband, the super famous astronaut Mr.Kaito Momota was there talking about all the cool stuff he did for work and then he asked us what we wanna do when we grow up. I kinda missed my bro Josuke though, can’t wait until he’s old enough to go to school with me.”

After graduating, Maki had decided to embrace her talent as the Ultimate Childcare Giver and began teaching pre-primary school. Normally, the son of the Prime Minister would have either gone to an elite private school or be tutored at home, but Prime Minister Ishimaru wanted his son to go a public school alongside the children of ordinary Japanese citizens.

“I am most glad it was an enjoyable experience for you, my son. I trust Kaito-sama spoke well. As a father I must know, what occupation do you wish to enter once you are of working age?”

Daiya Jnr gave a smirk, clutching at the handlebars of the motorcycle he was on and play-revving them. “That’s easy. I wanna be like my uncle Daiya in heaven.”

Mondo could not help but feel his heart shatter with an overwhelming sense of pride and sadness, the sleeves of his jacket unable to wipe away the tears that fell fast enough.


	2. Love you to the moon and back (Kaito x Maki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No ordinary proposal will do for Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars. No, for his Maki-roll, it has to be something out of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I wanted to do a domestic fic for them but I decided that a proposal fic coming first made more sense considering the order these things normally go in. Definitely want to do some wholesome domestic stuff as well though so that will materialize eventually. Kaimaki is definitely in my top 5 favourite Danganronpa ships, so even though I have yet to play V3 myself, I love writing them. Hope you enjoy <3

Kaito Momota was never one to do things half-heartedly. This applied to everything he did, almost exhausting those around him with his boundless enthusiasm and zeal. Maki was deeply envious of this aspect of her partner. Every day, she’d come home almost completely drained from having spent the majority of it dealing with children. How could miniature humans be more tiring than astronaut training? She could never understand it, and part of her hated herself for it, seeing it as a sign of weakness.

That passion paid off. In his mid-20s, Kaito became the youngest man to set foot on the moon. Finally, he had made it into space, and he couldn’t be happier. There was one thing, however…

By the time he had completed his training and become a qualified astronaut, Kaito had known for a while that he wanted to make Maki more than just his girlfriend. He wanted her to be his wife. Truly, he didn’t think there would be anyone in the entire universe more amazing than she was. Although she didn’t always show or know it, it had been thinking of her that had helped him through the hardest parts of his training. He thought of all she had suffered and how hard she was working now to give back to children and knew that even the massive tole the intense workouts and studying took on his mind and body was nothing compared to what she had been through.

Maki was an extraordinary woman, and thus, no ordinary proposal would cut it. So, he began planning something suitably elaborate and out of this world for her. During a live broadcast from the moon, that’s when he’d do it.

On the day, Maki was volunteering at the orphanage that had raised her. She passed it off as wanting to get some more practical experience before starting work as a preschool teacher, but everyone who knew her knew that was just an excuse. Kaito, who had spoken to the staff there beforehand, had arranged everything. 

“Miss Harukawa, I believe your boyfriend is on the tv.”

Maki flushed and pouted, not wanting the children to there to tease her about it or ask what a boyfriend was. She was about to protest, but it was already too late. One of the older children had wheeled out a television propped up on a small stand, and there, grinning like an idiot on the screen, was indeed her partner, all decked out in his spacesuit, on the moon. No set pieces or acting, her high school sweetheart was there, making history and achieving his goals.

Maki found it hard to believe. It was so surreal, especially with how high the quality of the visuals and, once he started to speak, the audio was. She swore she could see him smirk through his helmet and instantly knew what was coming. This idiot was going to attempt to make a speech to rival Neil Armstrong.

“Yo, I hope you guys down on earth can hear me from up here.” He chuckled, it was so strange, being somehow able to hear what he was saying even though he knew space carried no sound.

“As those who know me know, my dream was to one day conquer the universe itself and now I’m here. Being the Luminary of the Stars is now a reality. Now that I’ve achieved this dream though, its about time I man up and make another come true.” 

Maki froze, eyes locked onto the television as the children crowded around her, completely in awe of how cool this astronaut guy was, the seeds of wonder for space exploration being planted in their brains. Her heart pounded, not knowing what Kaito was going to do or say next. Surely, he wouldn’t…?

“Maki-roll, you’ve grown so much and really shown me how strong people can be. Its super cheesy, but you really are my whole universe, my supernova. Without you, the cosmos would lose some of its spark. So, basically, what I’m trying to ask is…will you marry me? I want to be able to look down at earth knowing that there’s someone there waiting for me.”

On cue, a child, all decked out in an astronaut costume waddled into the room, the sea of other children parted around Maki so that she could see what the child was holding in his small, gloved hands. In it, they clutched a blue and silver star-patterned box, opened to reveal a ring adorned with a gorgeous, sparkling star-shaped diamond.

Maki took the box with trembling fingers, completely stunned as she turned back to face the tv.

“I sure hope that went as planned, otherwise I’m gonna look like an idiot in front of the whole world, but I guess its worth it. I’m gonna have to get back soon so I can hear your answer, Maki-roll.”

Red eyes now streaming with tears, the former assassin turned childcare giver muttered under her breath, her voice uneven and shaky. The children clung to her tightly, unable to understand why she was crying.

“Of course I will, you idiot.”


End file.
